


Irony

by Supermoose



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Silly, crossposting from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoose/pseuds/Supermoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Kurt Wagner meet in an elevator. This happens just after they have their first fight in the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after Spidey and Crawler meet for the very first time. They were both working on a murder case and mistook each other for the murderer. During their fight, Spidey took some pics and Kurt stole them and exposed the film (he didn't want anyone to know about the new X-Men yet). Of course, eventually the real murderer was caught and brought to justice.

"Everyone should be able to do one card trick, tell two jokes, and recite three poems, in case they are ever trapped in an elevator."

-Lemony Snicket

* * *

"Oh great, the elevator stopped."

"Does this happen often?"

"No, but when it does it usually takes an hour to start up again."

"Oh. Well then, we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Kurt Wagner."

"Peter Parker."

"Ah, I have heard of you. You take the pictures of Spiderman, ja?"

"Yep, that's me. So, umm, what do you do?"

"Ahh, well, I was an acrobat in a German circus, but now I am taking classes at a school in Westchester."

"Huh, on a field trip or something?"

"I was attending a funeral."

"Oh, oh sorry."

"It is alright, you did not know."

…

"So, um, how was it? The funeral I mean."

"I received closure. He was a good friend. Actually, you may have heard of him; he was the murder victim in the paper recently."

"Really? Yeah, I heard about that. Spiderman and the Punisher were involved."

"Did you, ahh, get any pictures?"

"No. There was this other guy, and he stole my film."

"Really? I do not remember that. Reading about, it that is."

"I don't think it made it to the papers. He seemed ok, just a little odd."

"Odd? This from the man who hangs out with Spiderman and his assorted foes."

"Ha, yeah they can get pretty strange. Anyway, it wasn't just his looks that made him different, it was how he acted. He was very polite."

"Despite the fact that he stole your camera, ja?"

"Well, he gave it back. Hmm, come to think of it, he had an accent like yours."

"Oh. Ahh, well, it is good to know that I am not the only polite, odd German running around New York, ja?"

"Yeah. It's still kind of a weird coincidence."

"Not as weird as you think. I knew my friend, the victim, from my time in the German circus."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that."

Ping

"Wow, that's a new speed record for fixing this thing."

"Sehr gut, I would hate to miss my train."

"Well, this is my floor. It was nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too, Peter."


End file.
